wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Timeless
Summary To live forever is never a gift, more like a curse. Very few dragons have to face this curse, however. But some do. And those dragons are always the saddest, no matter what they do. Author's Note This fanfiction and most of the characters in it belong to Butterflyscales. It will consist of six parts, each centering around a different character. Though I have most of it written already, it may be a while until I have everything uploaded, so here goes nothing! Part One - Journals Tidal wasn't exactly happy about his life. He was fifteen, and most dragons his age had already settled down with a job, and some even had families. But oh no, not him. He still lived in a cave with his mother, and hardly ever even got to ''speak ''to female dragons. Well, other than his mum. She always tried to strike up a conversation, even when there was nothing to talk about. It irritated him, yes, but it did kind of help that he knew his mother actually cared about him. Well, it meant he was one of the few dragons that had at least one parent who actually cared about him. And according to his mother, he would have had two if his father had lived. But alas, he had died long before Tidal had hatched. He also had had a sister, but she died only a few days after hatching, so really his mum was the only dragon he had left. She was a good dragon to have left, though slightly overbearing. But that was understandable, considering she had no one left either. It was a fairly quiet day, and there was rain drizzling outside. Tidal's mother - her name is actually Timehunter - was outside hunting. Tidal was in their cave, by himself. He was sitting in the small nest of blankets he had built, writing in a scroll. This scroll was very important to him. It had stories, weird things that happened a few days - or sometimes weeks, months, years - ago. Just small records of day to day life. He took it everywhere with him, and would stop at random times to jot things down. His mother said that was something his father did, and that she was glad there was another journalist in the family. Not that Timehunter knew anyone on his father's side of the family other than his father himself. When he was a dragonet, Timehunter had told him stories about his father. Vapor was an animus, and a journalist. And a SeaWing. He had died due to a backfired spell, though she never told him what that spell was. Tidal had always thought there was more to the story, no matter what his mother said. It just seemed... incomplete. Like the details he loved so much were missing. Timehunter said his attention to detail would not only be the death of him, but also her. It was funny, really, considering she was almost as bad. She had nitpicked the cleanliness of his sleeping area so many times when he was little, and still occasionally did. Overbearing much? But he loved her, and had nowhere else to go, so he put up with it. A dragon the color of spilled ink dipped into the cave entrance, carrying a freshly-killed deer. "Food!" she called, setting the deer down. She crawled over to where Tidal was sitting, and looked at his scroll. "Writing again, are we? I had a friend back in The Night Kingdom that wrote non-stop. And then, of course, there was your father. I guess I just like dragons that write." "Then you must really like me," he replied, setting down the scroll. "so how was your flight?" "Pretty good. I mean, I didn't die. Does that count?" Tidal laughed. "Do you want to eat now?" "Of course! Food is one of my favorite things, you know. I caught a fairly large buck, so we should have enough for the rest of today, and possibly tomorrow." Timehunter motioned at the deer. Her tone was joyful, but there were millions of emotions underlying it. Grief, guilt, pain, anger, and so many that didn't yet have names. Not that this was out of the ordinary, but it always gave him the chills. His mother tried to be happy, she tried so hard. But she just ''couldn't. ''That was one of the things that made Tidal believe there was more to her story than she would ever say. To be continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)